Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: When the BAU needs help on a case from another unit history and secrets will be revealed. How does the BAU handle the FBI's best kept secret? (Apperences from NCIS)
1. Prologue

It was a chilly Monday as the team gathered at the round table in the briefing room. The team had just returned from a luxurious three day weekend after working four cases back to back. Everyone was seated; even JJ and Penelope who often stood to give the team their case. Section Chief Strauss was standing at the front of the room next to a dark haired man. Dave had seen him around the building, but couldn't recall a name or the unit the man worked for.

"Erin what is the reason for this meeting?" Dave asked his curiosity, and patience, getting to the better of him.

"It's not budget cuts is it?" Derek asked.

"I assure you this meeting is a privilege not a punishment Agent Morgan," Erin replied. "Before we start would everyone please place their phones in the box."

A few grumbles were heard as everyone followed her order. Anytime phones had to be locked up it never went over well for the team. Once everyone's phones were put in the box the mysterious man closed it.

Erin continued, "Agent Prentiss as of now your contract no longer applies to your team. As for everyone else everything that is fixing to happens remains within your team."

Eyes darted around many focusing in on Emily. "What contract?" Aaron asked getting defensive.

"We are getting there, "Erin replied. "First I would like you all to meet Unit Chief Matt Cruz."

"Nice to meet you all. I have heard great things."

"What unit are you over?" Aaron asked.

Cruz glanced to Erin. "Case first Agent Hotchner," Erin stated.

"Of course," JJ replied passing down the files Cruz had handed them.

"Over the last year a known number of eight kids have gone missing," Erin started.

"How come we are just hearing about this now?" Rossi questioned.

"The unsub has crossed state lines each time. No one connected the dots till now," Cruz answered.

"How do we know we are dealing with the same offender?" JJ asked.

"One of the missing kids was taken from Virginia. One of my agents was going over the case when she found seven others with the same M.O," Cruz explained.

"All eight kids were taken on their way home from school on a Friday. There were no witnesses," Spencer elaborated.

"How come you're putting two teams on the case?" Aaron asked knowing Erin often underestimated the BAU's abilities.

"There are eight missing kids with no evidence to go on. We can't even prove if they are dead or alive. My team has a unique perspective that will be needed, but they're not exactly profilers," Cruz explained.

Erin gave a professional nod. "With that I think it's time for you to meet the EYU."

"The EYU?" JJ whispered.

:::::::

Once exiting the elevator they were immediately met by a guard. "Don't pass the red line."

Cruz just smiled. "Guard down Jones they're all with us. They've been given the go ahead."

Jones stepped back. "Yes, Sir."

"Is everyone here?" Cruz questioned. "It's 9:00."

"Agent Todd just returned," Jones replied.

Cruz nodded as Erin turned to the team. "These agents are highly respected. Do not question their abilities. They look up to the BAU so be nice."

"We'll try Erin," Dave replied dryly.

"Well then it's time you meet the FBI's best kept secret," Cruz stated leading them down a hallway.


	2. The EYU

**AN:** I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story and those who have reviewed.

:::::::

The hallway led to a set of double drawers. "Please no sudden movements or loud noises, no flash photography, and whatever you do don't feed them," Cruz announced.

Emily groaned and playfully hit his shoulder. "The zoo joke is getting old."

"Wait, so you've met these agents?" Derek asked.

Emily nodded with a grin. "Of course, they come and hangout at my apartment all the time." She turned to Cruz. "By the way you still owe me for a new couch."

Cruz shook his head. "That was not my fault."

"You're the one who suggested we have the Halloween party at my apartment, so it's your fault it got puked on."

Erin sighed. "If you two stop I'll buy you a new couch."

Emily crossed her arms and smirked at Cruz. The team was taken back. They had never seen this side of their Section Chief or Emily for that matter. With that Cruz opened the door.

The team was introduced to one big room. The two back corners of the room lead down two hallways. The main room had white and grey walls with a horizontal darker grey stripe separating them. The back wall was taken up by two large windows. They were the kind you could see out but not in. The flooring was a soft grey carpet. To the left a section of the wall was covered in a colorful mural of a forest setting. Near this mural there were three sets of four desk. Towards the window there were three swing seats hanging from the ceiling; bean bags were carelessly thrown to one corner near two bookshelves. By the wall separating the right hallway from the main room was a kitchennet. To the BAU the room looked more like a playground than an office. The first thing many of them noticed, besides the unoffice like environment, was a girl sitting in the floor bent over a laptap. She had blonde wavy hair with multicolored sections on the bottom layer. From what the team could to tell she was wearing a beige sweater and skinny jeans. She didn't have on shoes reveling one pink sock and one green sock; a pair of boots sat abandoned by a near by desk. There were several files and papers scattered around her. In a neat pile to her left sat pink and red starburst and a chocolate milkshake. To her right was a pile of starburst wrappers and highlighters. She had ear buds in and didn't bother to acknowledge the team. Before any of them could speak another body jumped down from one of the swings. She instantly went running towards the BAU's raven haired agent. "Emmy!"

The team noticed she shared an uncanny resemblance to their teammate. The difference lied in her golden brown hair and her impossibly thinner frame. It was a good thing though as she latched on to Emily like a kola bear. Emily grunted at the force, but managed to support her. Penelope was quick to notice the girl's attire was completely different from Emily's. The girl was wearing a white denim vest over a grey tank top. She was also wearing a lime green tulle skirt over grey leggings. Like the first girl she was missing shoes. Penelope couldn't figure out how she wasn't freezing in the chilly January weather.

"I don't think Cruz was joking about the zoo," Derek whispered to Penelope.

Penelope swatted his shoulder turning his attention to the young girl holding on to Emily. Emily was trying to get the girl to let go of her. "First off Libby you're acting like I didn't just see you two hours ago, and second off you're getting too big for this."

The girl called Libby dropped her feet to the ground with a huff. "I'm sorry Emmy I'm just really excited. We get to work with your team. It's like the best thing ever."

Emily cleared her throat; her eyes darted around her. Libby's eyes widened in shock as she finally took in the other team members; she squealed in delight.

Cruz just smiled; use to the hyperness of his agent. "Libby why don't you introduce yourself."

"Oh yeah," Libby replied with a shake of her head. The team watched as her playful demeanor morphed into a polite smile. "Agent Libby Prentiss. Translator and culture know it all for the Elite Youth Unit."

Everyone turned to Emily. "Well guys I guess it's time for you to meet my little sister Libby."

"How old are you?" Spencer questioned, "If you don't mind me asking."

"17," She replied cheerily, "I'm actually one of the oldest."

"If you haven't figured it out by know Cruz is the head of our Elite Youth Unit. We currently have nine teens in the unit and three handler agents. Our young agents range from the age of 14 to 17," Erin elaborated.

"I can introduce you to everyone," Libby offered. "We'll start with Charlotte. She's either writing an essay or creating our budget." Charlotte frowned while mindlessly tossing a pen in one hand. She let out a sigh of frustration. "Budget"

The team watched as Libby made her way over to the blonde girl. Libby tapped the girl's shoulder and nodded towards the team. The girl reluctantly took out her ear buds and stood up. "Agent Charlotte Gram. I'm the team's hacker. I also deal with numbers like the team's budget." Charlotte turned to Libby. "By the way we do not have a flat screen tv in the budget this month."

"We would if you cut out your milkshake and starburst obsession," Libby replied.

"Girls, why don't we give my team a tour and introduce them to everyone as we go," Emily suggested.

"Well welcome to our home base. Our just our base since we never go anywhere," Libby shot the last part towards Cruz. "This is where we do work and go over cases. This is also where we have our daily meetings."

The girls lead the team down the hallway on the right. "To your right is a storage closet. The door next to it is where we keep our files. To your left is the bathroom. The door at the end of the hall is Cruz's office." Libby did a 180 and made her way to the other end of the room. Libby opened the first door on the left. "This is the school room." She turned around to smile at the team. "Some of us graduated early so this room is pointless."

"You know good and well you use this room to work on your college classes," Charlotte pointed out.

Sitting at one of the tables was a girl with wild red curls. "This is the Frizzle," Libby said motioning to the young girl.

The girl turned to the team with the same gleam of excitement as Libby had done previously. "Agent Mia McHenry; science extraordinaire." She turned to Libby with a playful glare. "You're not the only one who graduated early."

The team took in the girl's black periodic table t-shirt and white shirt with atom models all over it. "Whatever Frizzle," Libby replied.

"Why do you call her Frizzle?" Spencer asked.

Libby turned to Spencer in shock. "You know Ms. Frizzle from The Magic School Bus." Spencer looked clueless. "You know the tv show that taught kids about science. The teacher was off the wall and wore crazy dresses."

Spencer still looked lost causing Libby to sigh in frustration. "You'll have to excuse Pretty Boy, kid's shows are a foreign concept to him."

"Either way it's nice to meet all of you," Mia said politely.

As they turned to exist the room three bodies went running by. Before the younger two could get very far the older boy swooped down to pick them up. The team was taken back by the two toddlers in his arms. "Please tell me that's not more of your agents," Derek commented.

Cruz shook his head with a laugh. "The boy is; the girls in the future maybe. They belong to two of my handler agents. We pretty much have bring your kid to work day everyday."

The boy had short brown hair and fell almost to Libby's shoulders. He gave the team a tight smile. "Agent Noah Cooper." He was wearing an olive green polo and beige cargo pants.

"He's our bomb and ballistic expert," Charlotte added.

Libby motioned to the child in Noah's right arm. The child had dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail with heart patterned wrap. Her hazel eyes were filled with expression. She was wearing a tan dress with a scattered triangle pattern over white leggings. Over that she had a yellow knit jacket. "Meet future agent Adeline Todd, but we just call her Addy. She's definitely going to be a great fighter one day." Libby couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips.

Another boy with black curly hair and glasses stepped out from the room next to them. He was wearing dark jeans, converses, and a blue long sleeve shirt. When he turned the team saw a bruise on his jaw line. "Laugh at my pain Libby; Addy did too."

"Addy decided to head butt Jamie the other day," Liddy explained with a smile.

Jamie grumbled. "Then she had the audacity to bust out laughing."

Addy glanced around the room giggling at all the new faces. Charlotte shook her head. "Stop being grumpy and introduce yourself."

"Agent Jamie Baxter. I help with surveillance and do sketches." Jamie replied.

"He also painted our mural in the main room," Libby added.

The team smiled then turned to look at the other girl. Spencer found her features familiar but couldn't place them. Her chestnut hair was curly and pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes were an earthy green. She had on a grey dress over black leggings with a black jacket and combat boots. Libby noticed their interest. "That's-"

A voice from behind them spoke before Libby could really even get started. "Her name's Rosaline."

The unnamed voice made her way to Noah before taking the child in her arms and turning around. The team minus Emily and Dave gasped. "Elle?" Spencer asked.

"Who else would I be?" Elle asked with a gleam in her eyes the team hadn't seen since she was shot.

"I thought you left?" Penelope asked a little hurt.

"I got to the first floor before Erin dragged me to her office to meet Cruz. Then he brought me up here. At the time there were only three youth agents and one older agent. There were plans to bring in four more youth agents so they needed another experienced agent. Three joined a few months after I got the job. I was ready to leave and never look back, but this unit gave me a second chance," Elle explained.

Spencer focused his eyes on the child in his ex-teammate's arms. "Why?"

Elle unconsciously tightened her grip on Rosaline. "Rosie was five months old when I joined the team. I didn't want her being used against me so I kept her a secret. It wouldn't have been fair for her to get tangled up in one of my cases."

"You're not worried anymore?" Derek asked hurt that Elle trusted her new team more.

Elle sighed. "Outside of this building we don't exist. The cases we consult on are done anonymously; we're just a random unit in the FBI. Every entrance onto this floor is guarded. The only people who know who works for this team is you guys, Erin, the Director, our security team, and our agent's families."

"I get it," JJ replied.

Elle smiled. "There'll be time to talk later," Erin informed them.

"Is it time for my entrance?" A girl with purple streaks against black hair asked stepping out of the same room as Jamie had. The girl had an a band-t, black skinny jeans, and boots.

"Go ahead Jackie," Elle told her.

"Agent Jacqueline Dunn. I am the all seeing watcher for the EYU team," She said grinning.

A tall guy with choppy blonde hair walked in throwing his arm around Jackie. Jackie shrugged his arm off. "She means she's our survielnecer." He was wearing a grey EYU tank top and athletic shorts.

"Clap introduce yourself," Libby instructed.

"Agent Clay Richardson," He said shaking hands with everyone. "I make sure they stay out of trouble."

"We should probably get on with the tour," Erin directed walking further down the hall.

The end of the hall lead to a large room that was divided into different sections. In the middle was a boxing ring where a young girl and boy were practicing take down techniques. Watching them was an older agent with shoulder length brown hair. The toddler in Noah's arms squealed grabbing her attention. "Addy I told you to stay put."

Addy looked at her mother innocently. "Rosie wanted to play."

The women smiled. "I'm sure you both wanted to play."

"Kate this is the BAU team," Libby spoke up from next to Noah.

Kate gave them a polite smile and handshake. "Agent Caitlin Todd, but you can just call me Kate. The agents in the ring are Ramona Diaz and Matt Shepard."

"As in Director Shepard?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but not for the FBI," Erin replies.

"NCIS," Spencer supplied having read about a few of the cases. "Wait," he said turning to Kate, "I thought you were killed in the line of duty."

"I was," She replied. "Director Shepard and a friend helped fake my death and got me the job with the EYU. The threat is gone now, but to most of the world I'm still dead."

"I'm always late to the party," Spoke a voice from behind them. The team turned to see a muscular guy jogging up to them. "Agent Andrew Walker."

"Well that's everyone," Cruz announced.

"Since all of you introduced yourselves it's only fair we return the favor," Aaron told them.

"No need," Libby replied, "We all ready know who all of you are Agent Hotchner."

All the kids nodded; even Matt and Ro who had taken a break from the ring. "Agent David Rossi, famous author and founder of the BAU," Jamie spoke.

Noah spoke next, "Agent Derek Morgan, well known lady's man."

"Dr. Spencer Reid, resident genius of the BAU," Mia continued.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, the bright hacker of the BAU," Charlotte added.

The list carried on with Jackie, "Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, prefers the nickname JJ, went to college on a soccer scholarship."

Matt spoke for the first time, "Agent Aaron Hotchner, fond of burning the midnight oil."

"And Emmy my emotionally closed off older sister," Libby finished.

"Thanks Libby," Emily replied sarcastically.

"I think it's time for lunch," Cruz announced, "You're team will be joining us?"

Aaron turned to Erin knowing he was no longer the one calling the shots. Erin gave him a slight nod. "Yes, Sir."

Libby jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we order from Street Art please?"

"Street Art?" Spencer whispered to Derek.

"It's this really hip pizza place that we order from all the time. If I didn't work here I would totally get a job there," Libby informed them.

"Are we going to get like all one kind or can we get a few cheese and pepperoni?" Penelope asked.

Clay gave Penelope a puzzled look. "We don't typically order like that."

"We all like different things so we each order two slices and they put it in the box together," Jamie informed them.

"It's about the same price and everyone is happy," Libby added. "Sometimes we get bread sticks too."

"If that is what you want it'll be fine," Aaron told them.

All the kids smiled and nodded.

:::::::

 **AN:** Inspiration for Rosie and Addy's outfits are pinned on my Pinterest page, .CSI


	3. Pizza Talk

**AN:** Jenny is Matt's mom for the reviewer who asked.

:::::::

Both teams were gathered in the main room while Andrew and Cruz ran to get the pizza. The EYU was happily chatting as the BAU team sat and watched. "Who's the team leader?" Derek asked.

The kids all turned to look at each other. "Well technically I guess Cruz is the leader, but out of us Matt would be the leader," Libby replied.

"It doesn't really matter to us. We each have are own thing and then we bring all the parts together to accomplish our goal," Noah explained.

"How did you guys get started on the team?" Spencer questioned.

"Well all of us are hand picked. You can't exactly apply for the job. You have to do something that gets you noticed," Jackie told him.

"Erin recruited me two year ago after one of the Ambassador's functions," Libby said flinching slightly at the mention of her mother. "It was the biggest one of the year so everyone was there. I had to play the perfect daughter all night chatting with everyone. Higher ups are impressed when you use their native language. After the fifth or sixth language change Erin pulled me to the side and we set up a meeting."

"And to think I almost didn't attend that function," Erin mused mostly to herself.

"How many languages do you speak?" Penelope asked knowing that if she was anything like Emily it was a high number.

"Including English I speak ten languages," Libby replied like it was no big deal. "I'm also fluent in ASL and working on BSL."

The BAU looked surprised. "Wow, that's more than our Prentiss," Derek joked.

Libby just shrugged suddenly not liking all the attention. "Charlotte why don't you share your story?"

"I started hacking bigger organizations; ones that were suppose to be 'unhackable'," Charlotte admitted with a blush. "I was also taking college level math when I was 12, so..."

"I had won the national science fair six years in a row and was already working to graduate high school when Cruz found me a year ago," Mia told them enjoying the memories of how they became a team.

"I was competing in the national criminal justice competition when Andrew approached me about the unit," Clay spoke.

"Mine's kind of funny," Noah started, "In 10th grade my project on explosives was so detailed and well done that my teacher was concerned. After a very fun investigation I was let off the hook. Some how Cruz found out and offered me the job."

"Kate knew I was a good shot, so she told Cruz. Cruz decided to put me to the test and I passed," Matt spoke plainly.

"For one of my classes we had to take a test on how well we could read emotions and body language. I scored way beyond average," Jackie told them.

"What did you do?" Dave asked eyeing Jamie.

"Mine's not as impressive," Jamie replied.

Clay shook his head. "Dude you witnessed a break in, gave the cop sketches that led to the arrest, and then was able to reconstruct everything that went down."

"I'm still not convinced you don't have an eidetic memory like Charlotte," Libby adds.

Jamie hangs his head shyly. "I'm only good at remembering crime scenes. Anyone could do it if they tried."

"It's still hella impressive," Noah told him.

Elle turned to Romona. "Would you like to share?" Romona shook her head as she flipped through a magazine in her lap. "Maybe another time," Elle added.

Soon enough the pizza arrived. Elle, Kate, and Emily jumped up to help hand it out. Kate and Elle both grabbed three plates right off the back. "Emmy don't even try," Libby warned with a glare.

"We got this Em," Elle told her knowing that Emily's ambitions, carrying three plates at one time, were far higher than her abilities. She had heard the waitressing disaster stories.

"Let me help," Emily insisted.

"You can hand out the bread sticks," Kate told Emily as she gave out the first three plates. "Tour of Italy for Libby, white for Charlotte, and barbecue for Clay."

"Meat lovers for Noah, pepperoni for Jamie, and supreme for Matt," Elle said handing her three out.

Kate grabbed two more. "Veggie pizza for Mia, and Hawaiian for Ro."

Elle grabbed that last three belonging to the kids, "Lastly cheese for Jackie, Rosie, and Addy."

They then started handing pizza out to the BAU. "Em you and Rossi both had tour of Italy right?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Emily replied as she put the now empty box of bread sticks in the trash.

Elle grabbed the last two slices of supreme pizza and a slice of veggie. She was glad to know she still remembered Derek, JJ, and Penelope's orders. Lastly Kate handed Spencer and Aaron each a slice of cheese pizza.

With lunch underway the teams turned to the case. "So how did you connect the cases?" Aaron asked.

"I remembered reading about the case in California, so when the new case came up I recognized the M.O. I did what I do best and dug further. That's when I found the other six cases," Charlotte explained.

Penelope turned Aaron with a gleam in her eyes. "I like them. Can we keep them?"

Libby turned to Erin with puppy dog eyes. "Please Grams, let them keep us. It would be so much fun working with the BAU all the time."

Dave turned to Erin quizzedly. "Grams?"

"We're like a family," Libby replied.

"Still, Grams?" Dave asked.

"Rosie picked it," Erin informed him.

"Back to the case please," Hotch said directing the conversation to more important matters. "What do we know about each case?"

Matt mindlessly flipped through a file as he nodded to Jamie to start talking. Jamie gave a nervous glance around the room as he started. "The first case is from Olympia, Washington. Joel Armstrong, 12, was taken on the way home from school in February of last year. Parents reported him missing an hour after school got out. The police investigated, but there were no leads."

"The second victim, Amy Chase also 12, was from Salem, Oregon was taken in March. She was suppose to walk home with a friend, but her friend checked out and she had to walk home alone. Like the first case they investigated, but nothing was ever found." Clay continued.

"The third victim was Micheal Fields, 12, from Sacramento, California in April. He only lived a few houses down from the school," Charlotte explained remembering the first time she saw the case. Despite seeing it all the time it was hard for her to fathom people just disappearing without a trace.

Libby took over referencing the file Matt had handed her. "Fourth victim is 12 year old Maya Irwin from Carson City, Nevada taken in May. She was suppose to go to a sleepover. The fifth victim is 12 year old Lilia Wyatt from Jefferson City, Missouri taken in September."

"The sixth victim is 12 year old George Goodman from Nashville, Tennessee taken in October. The seventh victim is Halle Night, also 12, was taken from Frankfort, Kentucky in November." Jackie added.

"And lastly our newest victim Marry Young, 12, from Richmond, Virginia two days ago." Matt said laying the file down on the edge of his desk.

"Wow," Derek whispered. "That's a lot of ground in very little time."

"Other than age is anything else similar in victimology?" Dave asked.

All the kids shook their heads. "I know you're not profilers, but I'm curious what your theories are." Aaron proposed.

"I'm still digging but we think we're missing at least two victims," Charlotte told him.

"That or something happened to our unsub to skip August and December. We could see missing June and July due to school being out; however, he could have just changed his M.O. for those months." Libby theorized.

"We think he may be a truck driver. It could explain why he travels to so many states. It would also give him a place to keep the victims." Noah inputted.

"Statistically that means we're most likely dealing with a white male unsub in his early thirties to mid forties," Charlotte rambled.

"What are we here for again?" Derek directed to Cruz and Erin. "It seems they have it covered."

All the young agents gave a shy grin. "Thanks, but our 'profile' still leaves us with a lot of suspects," Mia told him.

"Then we better get to work," Emily announced.


	4. Stars

**AN:** Sorry this is late, but this chapter took a darker turn then I had planned and I was debating on wether to keep it. In the end I chose to keep it. Also I'm sorry if the case is moving too fast. I'm bad at writing cases, so I'm only writing what I feel are important parts.

:::::::

 **Warning (Please Read):** Due to the darker theme that will be present in parts of this story you may need to skip some scenes. Scenes containing sensitive material will be inside this _**:::::::**_ indicator. I will also put a warning at the beginning of any chapter with these scenes.

This chapter: warning for a character having a flashback but does not contain details of abuse/torture.

:::::::

Despite their impressive starting profile Derek was starting to loose a little faith in the EYU. Over the last two hours none of them had spoken a word as the BAU worked on the profile. Jamie and Jackie had disappeared to review crime scene photos in the surveillance room. Ro and Matt were sitting at their desk going over files for what Derek was sure was the 100th time. Mia and Libby were working with push pins as they created their map. Noah and Clay were working on the evidence board laying out everything they knew. Charlotte, Derek wasn't really sure what she was doing, was laying on one of the beanbags mumbling under her breath as she stared at the map.

"Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, Missouri, Tennessee, Kentucky, Virginia..." Charlotte's expression was contorted into one of confusion. "One state a month, four months missing, three states between Nevada and Missouri. Twelve months, twelve years..."

The BAU watched her curiously. "What is she doing?" JJ finally asked Emily.

"She's analyzing," Emily replied. They watched with special interest as Charlotte brought her hands down in a forward motion in front of her face. While it puzzled the team Emily stood up. "Which one?"

Charlotte made an upward circling motion with her index fingers. Emily nodded and made her way over to Charlotte's desk. Emily dug around in the bottom file drawer before producing several wooden blocks. Charlotte barely acknowledged Emily handing them to her other than to immediately make work of putting them together.

"Is that your star puzzle?" Spencer asked as Emily rejoined them.

"I had to buy another one for Charlotte," Emily replied simply.

Spencer was surprised that as he turned back to Charlotte the star puzzle was completely put together in front of her. Charlotte tilted her head to the side, "Stars!" she shouted before jumping up. "June; Salt Lake City, Utah; twin boys. July; Denver, Colorado; girl. August; Topeka, Kansas; boy. December; boy."

Those who knew Charlotte all grinned as the BAU looked confused. "What?" Derek asked.

"Our missing victims. I think our unsub is collecting Zodiacs. That's why he takes one each month. All of our victims' birthdays fall in the next Zodiac. Based on this theory he probably kidnapped twins in June. And he keeps alternating gender, so it only seems fitting he would keep this pattern. Maybe there's evidence in the other cases. Now we can find them quicker now that we've narrowed it down," Charlotte rambled.

Derek turned to Spencer with a smirk. "I'd look out pretty boy; she could put us all out of a job."

Spencer brushed him off. "I would have gotten there eventually."

"Did you get all that Garcia?" Aaron asked the technical analyst who was typing away on her computer.

"Yes sir," Penelope replied. "Give me a bit and we should have our cases."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure about the twelfth victim, but they have to be from in the states surrounding Kentucky and Virginia," Charlotte added.

"Hey what you gave us is more than enough," JJ reassured her.

"I just want to find these kids. Even if we're to late at least we can stop it from happening to more children," Charlotte replied sadly.

 _ **:::::::**_

"We will always be too late. Sometimes we save people sometimes we don't. But for the ones we save it's still upsetting because no one should live with the memories of a trauma. No matter what; though, we are stopping an unsub from getting future victims," JJ told her.

Charlotte took a deep breath and fixed her eyes to a point behind JJ. "I know."

All the agents turned to watch the pair. Emily watched as Charlotte's breathing became more ragged. It wasn't enough to alarm the other people in the room though. Before Emily could warn her JJ gently patted Charlotte on the shoulder. That's when the other agents took note. Charlotte's breathing became more heavy as her eyes darted around the room. JJ took a tentative step as Charlotte started to scratch at her upper arm. JJ felt horrible as she watched the young agent loose her sense of reality. "No!" Charlotte yelled at a man only she could see.

Sadly this wasn't a first occurrence of its kind as the EYU members knew what to do and quickly jumped into action. Emily having dealt with it the most took the leader role. "Andrew will you take Hotch in the other room to be on the safe side."

Andrew took a confused Aaron out of the room. Elle ushered Ro, Addy, and Rosie out of the room. Mia and Clay following them without being told. The team watched as Emily took slow steps towards Charlotte, but kept a good distance between them. "Charlotte this is Emily. We are at the office and you are safe. I need you to take a deep breath." Charlotte shook her head violently; her eyes clamped shut. "Charlotte you're safe, but I need you to take a deep breath." Charlotte let out a gasp as she coughed. She finally was able to manage a semi-deep breath. "Good Charlotte. Now can you try two breaths." Charlotte followed Emily's instructions to the best of her abilities. Her breathing was still ragged, but she was no longer gasping. "Good Charlotte, now can you open your eyes and tell me five things you see."

Charlotte's eyes shot open; red from unspilled tears. "Emmy," She chocked out. Her eyes darted to the other side of the room. "Libby, Matt," Her eyes moved to another part of the room. "Desk, books."

Emily gave her a soft smile. "Good, now four things you can touch."

"Carpet," Her arm extended to her side; the other stilling it's scratching of her sweater. "Wall, bookshelf, beanbag."

"Three things you hear," Emily urged.

"Cars, Addy crying, Libby's tapping," Charlotte said becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"Two things you smell."

"Cologne and coffee."

Emily couldn't help the chuckle that passed even in the tense moment. "That's good. Now tell me one thing you taste."

"Metal," Charlotte stated finally looking directly at Emily.

Emily opened her arms and allowed Charlotte to step into them. Even though Charlotte had seemed to calm down Emily didn't actually wrap her arms around her. Instead she took to petting Charlotte's hair. "Charlotte, Kate's going to look at your lip. I think you may have bit it."

Charlotte gave a tiny nod as Kate walked behind Emily to look at Charlotte who had her head on Emily's shoulder. After a few moments Kate gave her verdict. "Not too bad. No stitches this time, but I'm still prescribing a popsicle." She lightly joked walking to the kitchenette.

Charlotte sighed. "Libby okay? Matt?"

Libby and Matt immediately moved to where Charlotte could see them. "We're okay. Everyone's okay."

Kate handed the popsicle to Charlotte plus a bottle of water. "Why don't you go in Cruz's office and finish that," Kate suggested.

Charlotte gave a tiny nod. "Noah?" Emily asked.

Noah walked over to the pair. "Is it okay if I touch you Lottie?"

Charlotte nodded numbly and allowed Noah to pick her up bridal style. "Libby," She mumbled.

"Princess can come too, but I can only carry one of you," Noah replied.

Libby wordlessly followed them to the office. As soon as they left JJ turned to Emily. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't feel so bad. We've all made mistakes. It's taken us almost three years to learn what to avoid and how to help if we can't," Emily told her honestly.

"We should have warned you guys before hand," Kate told them. "I'm gonna go get Andrew and everyone."

The BAU remained silent until Spencer finally spoke. "I just have one question; why did you make Hotch leave?"

"Charlotte has reacted to Andrew before during a flashback, and since he and Hotch favor I wanted to cover all my bases," Emily explained.

 _ **:::::::**_

Penelope glanced up from her laptop. "Is it a good time to mention I think I found some of our missing cases?"

:::::::

 **AN2:** I did some research for the flashback scene, but if it is unrealistic or inaccurate please let me know.


	5. Innocence

**AN:** Once again I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or followed this story. I know the case is moving fast, but the sooner we get the case over with the sooner we get to learn more about the EYU. We'll also get to see them outside of the office. I don't know about you guys, but I'm really excited for that.

:::::::

 **Question of the Chapter:** Who's your favorite EYU member so far?

:::::::

"Aiden and Brandon Hoover were taken on their way home from a sleepover in Salt Lake City, Utah. Trinity Morrison was taken on her way home from summer school in Denver, Colorado," Penelope read off her search. "I haven't narrowed down the other two yet."

"Pull their files, so we can start going through them. Maybe we can find something the original officers missed," Aaron ordered.

The sound of footsteps caused the team to turn around as Libby creeped back into the room. "You can go back to work," She said with a forced grin. "I'm just getting Charlotte's phone."

Emily's expression softened. "Is she okay?"

"She will," Libby paused, "once she calls Jenny." She took the phone off Charlotte's desk.

"After she does will you let her know she was right and we found two more cases," JJ told her.

"Will do," Libby replied before disappearing back to Cruz's office.

:::::::

"So I've narrowed down our list of truckers by if they were in the state at the right time and the trucking company mentioned in the Hoover case, but that's a surprisingly long list," Penelope spoke an hour later.

Everyone looked up from their files. "Try eliminating some with the EYU's profile," Aaron instructed.

"That's still going to be a long list sir," Penelope informs him, "but it's a place to start."

"Based on Charlotte's Zodiac theory it is possible our unsub is dying or is worried he's dying. That could be why he's making a sacrifice," Derek suggested.

"He's young; probably watched someone in his family die a long death and is terrified of the same fate," A voice stated from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see Charlotte standing next to Libby. Emily offered her a soft smile. Penelope turned back to her computer and typed away at her computer as everyone else waited. "I have two names. Trenton White and Kurt Sawyer."

Aaron started splitting the team. "JJ, Morgan, Reid take Trenton White and Prentiss, Rossi, and myself will take Kurt Sawyer."

"Let us go with you," Libby said boldly.

Aaron turned to look at the EYU. They were all so young, but so accomplished. Many only dreamed of joining the FBI, but these select few had accomplished that dream while still in high school. Now they were asking to put themselves in danger with looks of hope and excitement; they were innocent and naive. They reminded him of his own agents before they were scarred by the demons that the job created. On the thought of his own team he realized that not all their demons came with the job. They were all scarred from their past before even stepping foot into that bullpen.

Taking another sweeping look of the EYU he realized that they too held demons from their past. It was there in the way Matt always kept an eye out for the girls. It was in the way Libby plastered a larger than life smile across her face as she pretended nothing was wrong. It was there in Jamie's timidness; never thinking he was enough. It was in the black and purple of Jackie's hair; a sign of her rebellion. It was in the way Charlotte had reacted to JJ's touch, but now stood next to Libby as if she was her life line. It was in the way he had seen Noah carry Charlotte to Cruz's office. It was in Ro's silence. It was in Clay's body language anytime Ro was brought up. It was in Mia's eyes as she looked up to Kate. It was in them all; and he hated it. He hated that life was so cruel and it scared him because how was he suppose to protect Jack. Aaron was looking at some of the countries strongest teens and they had all been chewed and spit out by the cruel world. If it could take their innocence what chance did he have at protecting Jack? Glancing to the two toddlers happily playing in the corner he understood Elle's decision better. This team had made her feel safe; something his own had supposedly failed to do. Could he really take what innocence they had left?


	6. Safe

**AN:** This chapter is on the shorter side, but the next chapter is over 3,000 words so I think it makes up for it.

:::::::

Aaron turned to Cruz; it was his call after all. Cruz turned to look at his team having his own mental battle. They were like a family; and you protect family. Inside those walls he could protect them, but outside? Cruz glanced to his three older agents. He could see the conflict circling in their own eyes. He looked back to his younger agents. They were young, but they were incredible. He had to let them fly one day.

"Matt, Charlotte, Libby, and Kate go with Aaron's team. Noah, Clay, and Elle go with the other three. I'll be joining you too," Cruz finally said. He knew his agents would understand his decision.

"I want to go," Ro piped up.

Cruz, Elle, and Clay all shared a look. "Come on Ro," Clay said forcing a smile.

For the first time the BAU saw a flicker of light in the youngest agents eyes and a flicker of fear in Clay's. The BAU watched with interest as the selected agents, with the exception of Ro, made their way to their desk. "Let's hope all those lessons paid off Gram," Libby said smiling as she slid her side arm on.

"I've seen Strauss shoot. If she taught them they've got to be good," Derek whispered just loud enough for JJ and Spencer to hear.

Emily turned to Charlotte with concern. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Charlotte took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She then looked up to meet Emily's eyes. "As long as I have you guys I'm ready for everything."

The two groups split up into four vehicles. "They'll be alright, right?" Mia asked once they had left.

Erin put a comforting arm around the young girl. "Of course they will."

:::::::

"Trenton White is not our guy," Cruz announced to the other team who was still in route to their suspect. "We're heading your way."

Too soon for Libby they were pulling up to the truck stop. They got Kurt Sawyer's location and approached the oblivious man stepping out of his cab. "Kurt Sawyer put your hands up and back away from the truck slowly!" Aaron commanded.

Funny enough he followed Aaron's commands, and then took off running. Aaron, Emily, Matt, and Kate all took off after him. Libby, Charlotte, and Dave made quick work of opening the trailer. Libby gasped when several pairs of eyes met hers.

"There's 13 here," Charlotte informed them.

"Is there anyone missing?" Libby asked the children.

They all shook their heads. "Is anyone seriously hurt?" Dave asked next.

The kids scooted out of the way leaving the smallest of them all in the middle. Charlotte took a deep breath to remain calm as she scanned over the girl's body. She took in a gash above the girl's right eye, several bruises, a most likely dislocated shoulder, and what appeared to be a broken leg. "Okay. I'm Agent Gram and these are my friends Agents Prentiss and Rossi. We're here to help. Do you know her name?"

"Hope," replied a boy Charlotte recognized as one of the twins.

"I'm going to stay with Hope while the rest of you go with my friends," She instructed. Timidly the children started exiting the trailer as Charlotte stepped further in. She sat down gently touching the girl; her eyes fluttered open. "It's okay. Helps on the way."

:::::::

The teams were once again gathered in the EYU's office. "It's been a long, successful day. It's not often we find that many children alive. So go home and we'll meet here in the morning to finish up the paperwork," Erin instructed.

The teams didn't have to be told twice; until Derek stopped them. "I think it's safe to say that the BAU was impressed. You guys did something really good today."

The EYU smiled. "Thanks," several of them replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Derek said grabbing his stuff to go.

JJ grabbed Charlotte's attention. "12 families get their kids back because of your team."

"11," Charlotte mumbled.

"What?" JJ asked.

Charlotte lifted her head to meet JJ's eyes. "Hope was in a group home. They reported her as a runaway. That's why her case didn't come up in Garcia's search. So only 11 families get their kids back."

"She'll find her own family one day. Family isn't just blood," JJ tells her.

Charlotte gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	7. Party at the Brownstone

**AN:** We finally get to see the teams outside of the office. I once again want to thank everyone who reads this story.

:::::::

 **Warnings:**

 **1st-2nd Section:** Mentions of scars.

 **3rd Section:** Descriptions of kidnapping, torture/violence, and blood.

 **Overall:** Language, but only a few words.

:::::::

"This is usually when I would suggest drinks, but I have a feeling that's not going to work here," Derek joked after they finished their paperwork the next day.

"We could all go to my house and get take-out," Libby suggested.

"No, Cruz just bought my new couch last night, and I want Sergio to better adjusted before I have a bunch of strangers trampling all over him," Emily told her.

"Who's Sergio?" Penelope asked.

"Emmy's new kitty. We all got one, but Emily seems to have forgotten that," Libby said glaring at her sister. "I don't think Geo, Hacker, and Brownie would appreciate being trampled all over either."

"How about our place?" Clay suggested.

"That could work," Noah replied. "Though Matt gets final call."

"It's fine with me."

"Our place it is then," Clay told them.

:::::::

Derek and Penelope arrived at the door just as Elle did. "Where's Rosie?" Penelope asked glancing around for the girl she already considered a niece.

"Kate brought her earlier." Elle held up a bag. "I had to stop and get ice cream."

"So Matt lives here with Clay and Noah?" Derek asked.

Elle nodded. "Jenny bought it for them when Clay joined the team about 6 months ago. Before that Noah was staying with Andrew."

"What about their families?" Penelope questioned.

"Most of our agent's live with us and go home for a week once a month, two during Christmas. Ro and Charlotte stay with us year round. Jamie and Libby are the only ones who live with their guardians; though, Matt sees his mom all the time," Elle stated knowing she's entering dangerous territory.

"Why don't Ro and Charlotte go home?" Derek asked trying to imagine not seeing his sisters and mom at least once a year.

Elle bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone I said this, because we try to stay away from the topic, but Ro's family is dead." Penelope gasped. "And after Charlotte ended up in the emergency room on one of her trips home we realized it was best for her to stay with Emily. Her family visits twice a year and it works out better that way."

Derek nodded dropping the conversation after seeing how uncomfortable it was making Elle. Like the rest of the team he constantly had more questions about the EYU, but they would just have to wait. Just in time to as Jackie opened the door. "Did you get starburst and coffee?"

Elle frowned. "I thought I was only getting ice cream."

"Well I thought Jamie called you," Jackie said moving for them to enter. "We didn't know we were out of coffee, and Charlotte finished of the starburst while trying to fix the DVD player."

"Did she fix it at least?" Elle asked with humor.

Jackie titled her head with a duh expression across her face. "Of course she did."

Elle sighed. "I guess I need to go back to the store."

Derek butted in, "I'm sure Spencer and JJ wouldn't mind stopping."

Jackie looked at Elle and shrugged. "Do we need anything else?" Elle asked.

"Hey guys do we need anything from the store other than starburst and coffee!?" Jackie shouted.

"Pixie sticks!" Came a reply that Derek was pretty sure came from Libby.

"Tea," Mia said walking by followed by Emily.

Emily sent a pointed look to Elle. "No pixie sticks."

Elle just nodded, but Derek caught the gleam in her eye. "Can you tell Spencer to get the biggest thing of coffee the store has, a box of tea, a bag of starburst, and pixie sticks. Tell him I'll pay him back when he gets here."

Derek pulled out his phone. "Will do."

With that taken care of Elle and Penelope made their way into the kitchen. "Do you guys have these get togethers often?"

"At least once a week. Usually they're either at mine, Emily's, or Erin's since our houses are the biggest," Elle replied putting the ice cream in the freezer. "Though we have crashed here before."

"What's the story behind the pixie sticks?"

Elle laughed. "At Halloween the kids downed so much sugar that some of them puked all over Emily's living room. That's why Cruz had to buy her a new couch since he supplied them with all the candy."

"It's odd after seeing them be kickass agents to remember that they are just teenagers," Penelope mused.

Elle paused planning her words. She finally turned to Penelope with a serious expression. "I think sometimes we forget, and they do too, that they are still teenagers and not the adults they try to build themselves up to be. That's why we do this. It reminds all of us that there is something other than the job. Kind of like how you decorate your lair."

Penelope nodded in understanding and decided to change the topic. "So Strauss isn't the dragon lady we all thought her to be?"

"Who thinks I'm the dragon lady?" Erin asked joining them in the kitchen.

Penelope gulped and turned around. "I'm sor-"

Erin cut her off, "It's fine Penelope. I know how you all see me, and I guess it's mostly my fault. I don't really share my true self with those I work with. I guess I'll have to make a few changes, but why don't we start with you calling me Erin instead of the dragon lady."

"Yes ma'am."

:::::::

Spencer and JJ were the next to arrive; each holding a grocery bag. Emily opened the door and frowned when she saw the pixie sticks sticking out of the bag. "Who told you to get those?"

Spencer shuddered under the glare Emily was using. "Morgan."

"Morgan!" Emily yelled.

"Trying to wake the dead Princess?" Derek asked jogging up to the door.

Emily ignored his attempt at humor. "Did you tell Reid to get pixie sticks after I said not to?"

"You said not to? I must have missed the memo," Derek replied.

Emily crossed her arms. "You realize that these kids are sugar addicts, so when they inevitably make themselves sick you are on clean up duty."

Libby happened to walk by and see the pixie sticks in Spencer's bag. She immediately flung herself at him for a hug; JJ grabbing his arm so he wouldn't fall. "Thank you so much."

"Two per person," Emily told her.

"Emmy," Libby pleaded with sad eyes.

Emily stood her ground. "Two or none at all."

Libby huffed. "Fine"

:::::::

Before long they were all in the living room eating Chinese takeout. "... and that's how Cruz ended up with a black eye," Emily finished with a chuckle.

"You should tell them about the time you broke your arm Emmy," Libby said excitedly.

"I have to hear this," Derek told her.

Emily sighed. "Fine. During college I worked as a waitress; I was horrible at it. One day I tripped, dropped my tray, slipped trying to clean it up, and then broke my arm."

"And then she got fired," Libby added.

"At least I didn't shoot my boss in the foot with an arrow," Emily shot back.

"Thank the heavens for steal toe boots," Cruz stated.

"How did you manage that?" Dave asked.

"It was our day off and Cruz took some of us to an archery range. I went to put my arrow on the string and pull it back when it slipped," Libby.

"I once tried to shoot a guy in the knee and shot him in the head instead," Spencer told her, "so don't feel bad."

"You should get Grams to teach you; she's really good. She's the one who taught all of us. Well, all of us that carry guns," Libby told him.

"So you don't all carry?" Derek asked for clarification.

"Myself, Libby, Charlotte, Matt, and Clay are the only ones who carry guns. Everyone else has their own form of weapons. We don't typically leave the office, so it's not a necessity for us," Noah tells him.

"I'm trained in knife throwing, so is Ro," Jackie informed them.

"I have science. Not exactly that helpful in most situations, but hey," Mia said.

"Science is better than a camera flash," Jamie shot back.

Elle chuckled. "Don't let them convince you they're not that tough. All of them could easily take you down with stuff laying around."

"Like what?" JJ asked.

Libby jumped up grabbing a paper clip off the tv stand. "Like with this I could kill you 18 different ways."

"She's not lying," Emily told them.

Libby skipped back to her seat. "We've had some awesome teachers."

"I'm sure there's a few things we could teach you," Derek told her.

"We'll hold you to it," Clay told him.

:::::::

The food was gone and the conversation was drying out. "We should dance for them!" Libby yelled abruptly. Mia happily nodded in agreement while the other girls frowned. "Please I brought our uniforms."

"You have uniforms?" JJ asked.

"You guys dance?" Penelope asked at almost the same time.

"Well we're all homeschooled and/or graduated early so we didn't really get to do extracurricular stuff, so we created our own clubs of sorts. Grams and Kate coach the dance team. Mostly we just perform in front of the team on club days," Libby explained.

"Club days?" Spencer questioned.

"Club day is a monthly thing where each club gets to show off what they've been working on," Noah informs him.

"Please guys," Libby begged.

With a few grumbles all the females, excluding JJ and Penelope got up. "I will be hearing nothing of this at the office," Erin warned.

"Same for me," Emily added.

With them gone Dave turned to the remaining EYU members. "Erin coaches a dance team?"

"Yeah, it's a whole family affair. We all teach something," Cruz replied.

"What kind of clubs do you guys have?" Penelope asked.

"Kate also has an art club. Ziva has the self defense club. Emily has chess club. Elle has yoga club. Jenny has debate club. Cruz does archery, though we don't let Libby in that. Andrew has a survival club. We kind of have sports, but we don't play anyone. Kate and Andrew coach baseball, Jenny coaches tennis, and Emily coaches cross country," Clay explained.

"If you want a soccer team I'm your gal," JJ told him.

"I think that would be pretty cool," Clay told her. "Ro loves soccer."

"Just let me know when and where," JJ replied.

 _ **:::::::**_

When the girls walked out a few moments later in blue tank tops with 'DANCE' written in silver glitter and black pants the BAU started to get a better idea of why Charlotte had freaked out earlier. Penelope carefully hid a gasp as she saw Charlotte and Libby. JJ noticed Derek, who had already grown quite protective of the EYU, clench his first in anger. Across Charlotte's chest, shoulders, and back were several faded scars forming a circle around her. JJ didn't know what could cause so many slash marks like that. There were also some around her wrist. More shocking was when Libby turned around. JJ caught a glimpse of similar marks, but they held less depth, were more scattered, and exclusively on her back. It was obvious, even to non-profilers, that Charlotte was uncomfortable. JJ chose to ignore the questions bubbling that she was sure Charlotte expected and asked a different one. "Tell us a little about your dance team?"

 _ **:::::::**_

"Well as you already know Kate and Grams teach it," Libby started. "All of the girls participate, even the littles. We're actually down three members at the moment, so..."

"Jenny and Ziva," Spencer guessed. He had heard those two names enough to know they were important. He didn't know who the third could be.

"Yeah," Libby replied. "Keep in mind we just started on this first one."

The team smiled waiting as Noah set up the music. "Ready?"

The girls all nodded. As the music started the BAU couldn't help a chuckle, except Spencer who had no clue what the song was or why it was funny. As _Super Freak_ played throughout the room JJ watched with interest as the girls moved together. Even the little girls were following along with decent accuracy. If this was their barely practiced she couldn't wait to see their perfected routines. When Emily and Libby broke into cartwheels followed by Elle and Ro the team clapped loudly.

 _ **:::::::**_

What most of them failed to notice was as Libby cartwheeled her shirt moved to reveal a scar of a carved 'E' amongst the other scars. JJ and Dave both noticed. Aaron had told Dave about his realization of the demons both teams held, and he was starting to realize those demons ran deeper than expected.

 _ **:::::::**_

When the girls had finished their performance they reclaimed their seats. "That was fun," Libby said excitedly.

"Any other secret talents we don't know about Princess?" Derek asked.

Emily smirked. "So many."

"I didn't know you had it in you Erin," Dave stated.

Erin shrugged. "There's a lot of things you don't know."

"You guys have to join us for our next club day," Mia said excitedly.

"We would be more than delighted," Penelope said speaking for all of them.

"As much fun as it is hanging out with you guys we're going to let y'all have adult talk while we watch a movie," Clay proclaimed standing up.

The other kids nodded also getting up. "Don't have too much fun," Jackie joked.

 _ **:::::::**_

With the kids gone a tense silence fell across the room. "I know you guys have a lot of questions. We can't answer them all tonight, but we can start somewhere," Emily finally said.

"What happened?" Derek asked. Even if he didn't state what, they all knew what he was referring to.

All those who knew the answer shared a look before Cruz finally spoke, "The team wasn't always meant to be a secret. That decision was made once we realized it was the only way to keep them safe."

"Matt, Libby, and Charlotte were the first members to join the EYU. The Ambassador and Jenny coincidentally have a few enemies in common. One day the three of them were hanging out, and one of those enemies used the chance to abduct them. They were missing for eight days," Emily informed her team.

"They were all affected, but Charlotte got it the worse. The guy enjoyed playing a game with Jenny and the Ambassador by keeping Libby and Matt alive. Charlotte was just collateral that his men could do whatever they wanted with," Kate said bitterly.

"We still don't know everything that happened those eight days," Cruz said. "We do know that until the last two days Matt was separated from the girls."

"That son of a bitch didn't even worry about tying them up to start with. He made it impossible to get out. He eventually did tie Charlotte up. He used barbed wire which is what caused the scars. His men beat Libby so bad she spent a lot of the time unconscious," Emily said gripping her drink tightly.

"Libby told us that he tied Charlotte up because she fidgeted," Cruz added.

"When we got there Libby was unconscious, Charlotte was pretty much there, and Matt was running off zero sleep. There was blood everywhere. Libby had been beat with wire before he carved an 'E'on her back so her mother would know it was her fault. Matt spent hours trying to get Charlotte untied before sitting there and holding her still. He said that if he couldn't stop the pain he could at least minimize it as much as possible," Kate explained fighting back tears.

The image of them covered in blood would always been engrained in her memory along with every other memory of her family being hurt.

Emily took a rugged breath. "Libby's full name is Elizabeth. I use to save it for when she was in trouble, but we learned quickly that he only called her Elizabeth."

"After we found them it was hell. We spent a month camped out in the EYU office. It was the only place they felt safe. That's when we made the decision to make the EYU a secret. We thought about canceling the program, but it was around that time Elle and Andrew jumped on board. With two more agents we decided it would okay to proceed," Cruz told them.

"They've come along way. It took a lot of learning, tears, and screaming, but we eventually figured out what not to do and how we could help," Kate said.

"That's why Charlotte lives with Emily," Elle inputted for the first time.

"Her family didn't know how to handle her. After she ended up in the E.R. for dehydration we decided it was best she stayed here. Her family visits twice a year, and it's best for everyone," Emily explained further.

Andrew remembered something slightly off topic and couldn't help but ask," Is her mom letting her get the tattoo?"

"Of course she's not," Emily sighed. "Three more months before it won't matter. I've already taken Libby and Charlotte to meet the girl who's doing it. She evaluated if Charlotte's could be done over the scars on her shoulders and chest; it won't cover them all but that isn't Charlotte's intention. She says she doesn't care if it covers the scars per say, but wants something to remind her that they don't have to be seen as something that must be hidden. Libby is so excited about getting her first tattoo too. She says it's not quite fair since I got my first one at sixteen."

 _ **:::::::**_

"You have a tattoo?" Penelope asked being the first of the BAU to speak the entire time.

Emily blushed. "I have two."

"Where? What are they?" Penelope asked digging further.

Emily bit her lip. "I have three dates on my ribs that I consider one and the quote 'We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be' on my upper back."

Derek smiled. "Kurt Vonnegut, nice."

"Yeah, I got it a few years ago," Emily added.

"What are the dates?" Dave asked.

Emily bit her lip. "Uhm, March 13, 1985; June 26, 1990; and August 5, 1999."

Spencer did a few calculations in his head searching for any significance of the dates. "1990 would be Libby's birthday?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

"And the others?" Derek asked.

"Stories for another night," Emily told him.

The lighter turn of conversation was interrupted by an exhausted Charlotte, now wearing a sweater over her tank top, standing in the doorway. "Em, Jenny called and said she would be here in like 10 minutes."

"Why's Jen coming?" Emily asked.

"Jenny got called into work, and since we're off she's bringing Harper here," Charlotte explained.

Emily glanced around the room. "Is she still running a fever?"

"Jenny said it finally came down, so we're all safe," Charlotte said at a poor attempt at humor.

"I'll let you know when they get here," Emily said knowing the teen was exhausted.

Charlotte offered a small smile before disappearing. "Harper?" Spencer mumbles trying to remember if the name had come up in an earlier conversation; it hadn't.

Elle stood up pulling out her phone. "I'm going to tell Jenny to bring alcohol because I think we're going to need it."

"Elle you are not the right kind of drunk to be drinking during a serious conversation," Kate reminded her. "Also you know Jenny isn't going to let us drink here."

"Well who wants to continue the depressing story?" Elle asked sitting back down.

"I think we've had enough story time for tonight," Erin said.

"I agree with Erin," Dave said just as the doorbell rang.

Emily stood up plastering a fake smile across her face. Whispering could be heard, but nothing that could be made out. When Emily returned with a sleeping toddler in her arms the BAU team was shocked. It seemed the they were in an endless state of surprises. JJ was the first to speak, "I take it this is Harper?"

:::::::

 **AN2:** I hope this makes up for the short chapter before this and after this.

:::::::

 **Chapter Questions:**

1\. What clubs would you be in based off the EYU's clubs?

2\. Who do you think Harper is?


	8. Sleepovers

**AN:** So first thing first I'm so thankful for the support all of you have shown for this story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Second I am happy to announce there will be a prequel for this story that focuses on the first year of the EYU. I'm shooting for maybe middle of August or early September for publishing the first chapter.

:::::::

 **Chapter Question:** What would you like to see in the prequel?

:::::::

Emily nodded letting them know the toddler in her arms was in fact Harper. She then called for Charlotte. Instead of Charlotte, Matt walked into the room. "I told Charlotte to take my room, and she barely made it in there before falling asleep," Matt informed Emily as he held his arms out for Harper.

The blonde toddler was unbothered by the exchange and snuggled into Matt's arms. "Do you want us to head out?" Emily asked glancing around at all the people currently invading Matt's living room.

Matt shook his head. "No you guys can stay and talk for a bit. The rest of us are having a sleepover anyway."

"Are the girls asleep yet?" Elle asked.

"No, Addy is trying to convince Jamie she can stay up later than him," Matt replied.

Kate and Elle both stood up. "We better go get them ready for bed," Kate announced.

Matt followed them upstairs. "Does this happen often?" Derek asked.

"Decently. Typically Libby, Charlotte, and Harper take Matt's room; the rest of the girls take the guest room; and the boys take Noah and Clay's room," Andrew explained.

"And we end up in here," Cruz added with a grimace.

Emily chuckled. "Your back still sore?"

"Of course it is. This floor is hard as concrete," Cruz replied.

"Did they make you sleep on the floor?" JJ asked.

"Not exactly. All three couches pullout so we double up, but someone," Cruz sent a pointed glare to Andrew, "literally kicked me off the last time we all crashed here."

"In my defense it was freezing, and he had all the covers," Andrew shot back.

"Stop being a baby, the floor is not that bad," Emily said. "I took the floor that time Jenny and Ziva were here."

Cruz huffed. "Yeah, it wasn't bad cause you had an air mattress."

"It wasn't supportive. It might as well have been the floor," Emily shot back.

Erin sighed. "Children please."

Both Emily and Cruz stopped to look at their boss. "Sorry Erin."

"Next time you two can share, and I'll take the air mattress," Erin offered. "That way we won't have a problem."

"That won't be necessary," Emily said sending Cruz a glare causing him to nod in agreement.

Dave was intrigued. "You attend these sleepovers too?"

"Of course," Erin replied like it was no big deal.

The BAU all just glanced at each other with various thoughts running through their minds. Who knew meeting another unit could be so eventful. "Our family just got so much crazier," Penelope voiced.

The new members and Emily all just smiled.


	9. Hackers

**AN:** Because the last chapter was so short I decide to upload two chapters today.

:::::::

Penelope woke up to sea green eyes staring at her. She and Derek had taken the air mattress that she did have to agree with Emily was not much better than the floor. "Hi," She whispered to the tiny blonde. A little hand reached out placing it over her mouth. Penelope kissed the hand resulting in a high pitched giggle to escape from the toddler. She sat up to face Harper. "Good morning gumdrop."

Harper tilted her head to the side before releasing another giggle. "Sorry she woke you up."

Penelope turned to the voice and found Charlotte standing in the doorway. "She didn't. She waited until I woke up on my own."

Charlotte smiled. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Could I have tea?" Penelope asked standing up.

"Of course," Charlotte said turning around. "Could you bring Harper into the kitchen?"

"Sure," Penelope replied picking up the little girl. Following Charlotte into the kitchen she was amused to see several empty mugs lined up on the counter next to two coffee pots.

"I'm usually the first one up so I fix all the coffee addicts their coffee; Mia is the only one who drinks tea." Charlotte turned around to make Penelope's tea. "Could you put Harper in her high chair? It's the yellow one."

Near the counter there were two high chairs. One had a mostly yellow theme and the other was blue. Penelope placed the smiling girl in the yellow high chair pulled up to the counter. "May I ask who she belongs to?" Penelope asked, her curiosity from the night before getting to the best of her. They'd already met Elle and Kate's kids so that left Emily, Andrew, and Cruz. Emily had never mentioned kids, but then again neither had Elle. Penelope had her money on Harper belonging to Andrew. Unless she belonged to the mysterious Jenny that everyone kept bringing up.

Charlotte turned around her skin paler than normal. "Emily didn't tell you?"

"No," Penelope replied. Maybe she was Emily's daughter.

Charlotte handed Penelope her tea before turning her back to her. "She's mine."

Penelope glanced to the tiny blonde happily hitting the tray on her highs chair and then to the older blonde gripping the counter as she waited for the backlash. Penelope plastered the biggest smile on her face. "So gumdrop's a little hacker in the making?"

Charlotte let out a breath she was holding and offered a small smile as she turned back around with her own coffee. "Maybe."

Penelope took a seat at the counter as Charlotte handed Harper a bowl of fruit. "Speaking of hackers, how did you get into computers?"

Charlotte took a seat next to Penelope. "My mom is a little on the overprotective side. If she had her way I would have never joined the unit. Growing up I wasn't allowed to go to the park, join activities, or even attend public school like a normal kid, so when my dad bought me a computer for my 8th birthday I was instantly obsessed. Computers were my world until I moved here. Then I met Emily, Libby, and everyone else and realized that there was so much more. Funny enough the first time Libby dragged me to a park I broke my arm; my mother had a fit. It took Erin and Cruz to convince her to let me stay."

"How did you break your arm?" Penelope couldn't help but ask.

"Libby climbed on top of the monkey bars, so I decided to follow her. She slipped and I grabbed her, but in the process managed to fall myself. I think it was more Libby falling on me that broke it more than the actual fall. Either way it didn't help any," Charlotte said smiling at the memory. "How did you get into computers?"

"It was an outlet during my parents' divorce. When I graduated high school I enrolled in Cal Tech, then my mom and stepdad died. After that I dropped out and started hacking. A few years down the line the FBI offered me a job in a way," Penelope replied. She glanced at Harper. "How old is she?"

"She'll be two in August," Charlotte replied picking up fruit Harper had dropped.

"A chatter box?" Penelope asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, not really. The pediatrician said not to be too worried until she turns two. Emily says Libby was the same way, and now she doesn't shut up in any language. Noah said it's probably the vast amount of languages we all go between. Sometimes even I get confused. Libby loves it though; mostly because her and Ziva can understand any conversation we throw out there."

Penelope nodded. She was enjoying talking to the younger hacker. "Do you plan to continue working for the FBI after you leave the EYU?"

Cruz had told them the night before about how the young agents could stay with the EYU until they were 24 when they would then choose to either leave the FBI or apply for other positions

Charlotte shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I still have a few years before that day comes anyway. There's a part of me that wants to stay, but there's also a part of me that says it's not good for me. Seeing all the horrors of the world really takes a toll, and I don't know if I want that for the rest of my life."

Penelope understood Charlotte's concern. "Do you know if any of the others will stay?"

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Libby is very adamant that she is staying. It's just dependent on whether she becomes a translator or profiler. There's nothing that could change her mind. Matt wants to stay too. I think he eventually plans to work his way up to Unit Chief of the EYU when/if Cruz leaves. Ro has also showed some interest in continuing work for the FBI if not law enforcement in general. Really Jamie has been the only one to say he doesn't think he'll continue working for the FBI. I think he wants to peruse something more creative."

"It doesn't matter what you decide as long as it is the best decision for you," Penelope told her.

"Thanks," Charlotte replied turning her attention to Harper.

"Does Harper stay at the office like Rosie and Addy?" Penelope asked wondering why they hadn't met Harper until the night before.

"Typically. She's been a little under the weather the last few days, and Jenny offered to watch her while we were working. She took a few days to work on paperwork at home, but last night they caught a big case," Charlotte explained.

"Jenny is Matt's mom?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah. She also helped get the EYU on its feet. She's the reason we have Kate, plus she helped find some of us."

"I hope I get to meet her one day," Penelope told Charlotte.

"Hang around long enough and you will."

:::::::

 **Chapter Question:** Which character are you most interested on getting more backstory for?


	10. Saturday

**AN:** Hope you enjoy.

:::::::

It had been a couple of weeks since the teams had met. Since then they had returned to their own case loads; they still kept in touch though. Penelope had already planned a girl's shopping day. The teams finally had a Saturday off.

:::::::

 _Kate's apartment_

"Adeline Rory Todd we do not paint the carpet," Kate scolded swooping down to pick her up.

"Pretty Mommy," Addy declared as she clapped her paint covered hands together.

Kate turned to Charlotte with an apologetic smile. "Let me clean her up then I'll be back."

"Okay," Charlotte replied not bothering to turn away from her painting.

It wasn't odd for the art club to meet at Kate's apartment, but on this particular day it was only Charlotte. It was their first Saturday off in what felt like forever, so everyone was doing something. Charlotte had chose to spend her Saturday with Kate. Well technically Emily and Kate had forced her to spend the day with Kate and Addy. The post family Christmas visit was finally starting to sink in. Charlotte loved her family, she did, but seeing them was more stress then it was worth.

Kate returned a few minutes later with a clean Addy. "Go play," Kate told her daughter as she started cleaning up Addy's finger painting art.

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Kate looked up to see her painting. "Is that how you feel right now?"

Charlotte nodded. "I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked.

Charlotte glanced to Addy. "Later," She mouthed.

"Okay," Kate replied.

With that Charlotte returned to her painting of an approaching storm over a peaceful field.

:::::::

 _Emily's house_

Libby laughed as Emily tripped over a toy while chasing Harper. Harper was currently having a ball as she ran through the house in only a diaper. "Instead of laughing could you try catching her please. Penelope and JJ are gonna be here any minute."

Just as the words left her mouth the doorbell rang. Libby shook her head with a smile as she went to hunt down Harper and get her dressed. Emily got up to answer the door.

"Where are my gumdrops?" Penelope asked immediately.

JJ laughed as Emily moved to let them in. "We have a small change of plans. Charlotte is spending the day with Kate. And Libby is getting Harper dressed."

"Is she okay?" JJ asked.

Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "She's trying to be. This usually happens a few weeks after her family visits."

"Maybe she'll be able to join us next time," Penelope said.

"That was easy," Libby spoke walking up to the trio with Harper.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why does she behave for you?"

"Cause she loves her Aunt Libby," She replied tickling Harper.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked grabbing her purse and keys.

Everyone nodded. "Are we taking your vehicle?" JJ asked Emily.

"If you don't mind. It has Harper's car seat and everything," Emily explained.

"This is going to be so much fun," Penelope said excitedly.

:::::::

 _Elle's house_

Elle answered the door with a smile. "Thanks for coming."

Spencer offered a small smile. "Thanks for asking us," Derek replied.

"I know this isn't how you hoped to spend your Saturday," Elle said letting them in. "Usually Kate or Emily watches the girls, but they already had plans. I know Mia is old enough to watch Rosie, but I have a hard time leaving them here alone."

"It's fine," Spencer reassured her.

"Yeah, you and Ro go and we'll handle everything here," Derek added.

"Thank you," Elle repeated. "Mia is in her room and Rosie is playing in the living room. Call me if you need anything. If you can't reach me call Em."

"Got it," Derek said.

With Elle and Ro out the door the guys split up. "Why don't you check on Mia and I'll check on Rosie?" Derek suggested.

"Okay," Spencer replied.

:::::::

 _The park_

"How did I get roped into this?" Andrew asked as he followed Jackie and Jamie around the park.

"Everyone else was busy," Jamie replied as he sketched the pond.

While Jamie was sketching Jackie was snapping pictures of the same scene. "It's your fault for having such a boring life," Jackie told him.

"How do you know I didn't have plans?" Andrew asked.

Jackie looked up to him tilting her head. "Would you be here if you did?"

"No, but still," Andrew replied.

Jamie closed his sketch book and stood up. "Next."

Andrew sighed as he followed them to their next scene.

:::::::

 _Baseball fields_

"What was that?" Noah asked as he jumped out of the batter's box barely avoiding a baseball to the gut.

Clay bit his lip. "Sorry"

"Maybe I should pitch," Noah suggested.

Clay just shrugged taking the bat from Noah as he got the ball from Matt. "You okay?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah," Clay replied unconvincingly.

"Is it about Ro?" Noah asked knowingly.

Clay nodded with a sigh. Matt stood up from his catching position and motioned for the other two guys to follow him to the bench. "Like I know everything is going to fine. I just can't help, but worry. Like what if she has a set back?"

"I get it," Matt tells him. "I worry about Charlotte and Libby."

"I know set backs are bad," Noah started, "but don't think of them as a looming cloud. I hope Ro doesn't have a set back, but if she does we'll work through it. This team has been through a lot of crap. We are strong and we can handle anything."

"He's right," Matt told him.

Clay cracked a small smile. "Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Hey!" Noah exclaimed hitting Clay on the shoulder.

With in seconds all three boys were laughing. "Better?" Matt asked.

Clay nodded. "Let's play ball then," Noah said standing up.

:::::::

 _The EYU's office_

"Thanks for meeting with us on your Saturday off," Erin said speaking to the room.

"This better be good Erin," Dave told her.

"I'm actually not off, so could we get to it?" Jenny asked.

Erin decided to make introductions. "Agents Hotchner and Rossi this is Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS. Jenny these are two of our BAU members."

Jenny shook their hands. "Nice to meet you. Emily and Elle speak quite highly of you."

"We brought you here today to discuss the future of the EYU," Cruz announced.

"We have decided to reevaluate if the unit should be on a need to know basis," Erin explained. "They would still mostly work from the office, but would not be limited to it."

"What are we here for?" Dave asked.

"We want the EYU to shadow your team for a few cases. Most of them intend to move on to different units so it is imperative they learn from a good example," Erin explained. "And despite my earlier assumptions of your team you do good work."

"Why am I here then?" Jenny asked.

"I thought you might want a heads up. If the team is no longer hidden there's going to be a lot of questions relating to your son and Agent Todd," Erin replied.

"Have you discussed this with her?" Jenny questioned wondering how Kate would react.

"Yes, and Kate says she wants to meet with her old team," Cruz replied.

"I can set it up," Jenny told them.

"Good," Erin said. "Now back to shadowing."

:::::::

 _The mall_

"What about these?" Penelope asked holding up a pair of unicorn shoes.

"Perfect," Libby squealed. "What do you think Harp?"

Harper instantly reached for the sparkly shoes. "I'll take that as a yes," Penelope said tossing three pairs in the buggy.

"Why does she need three pairs?" Emily asked.

"The other two are for Rosie and Addy," Penelope replied with a playful gleam in her eyes. "I've never had nieces to spoil before."

"Just don't go too crazy," Emily warned. "All three of them get spoiled enough. You've never seen Jenny with a credit card."

"Jenny does love to shop," Libby confirmed.

"I'll only get a few things," Penelope told them.

Two hours later Emily and JJ were pushing around two full carts. "This looks like more than a few things," JJ started.

"Hey, half of that is Emily's shoes," Penelope pointed out.

"You always need shoes," Emily defended.

"E, you wear the same boots everyday. Do you really need ten new pairs of shoes?" Penelope asked.

"She has a point," JJ joined in.

"Yes I do. Sneakers for running, heels for a function I have to go to, an extra pair of boots-" Emily rambled.

Libby cut her off, "We get it. Now can we finish up here so we can get lunch?"

"Sure," Emily replied.

:::::::

 _Dr. Cranston's office_

Elle couldn't help the nervous energy coursing through her body. No matter how many times she sat waiting for Ro she would never not be nervous. Elle had really taken a liking to the young girl and to see her suffer was hard. They were very similar in how they dealt with things which gave Elle extra reasons to be worried. The extra dose of nerves were left over from her own session with Dr. Cranston. Dr. Cranston was worried that her interaction with her old team would stir up old memories. Elle didn't lie and say that it hadn't happened, but she knew how to handle those memories now. She couldn't let herself fall to such a dark place as she had before. Rosie was older, more aware of her mother's actions and emotions, and Ro had been through enough without having to watch the person she looked up to fall apart.

Elle practically sprung out of her seat when Dr. Cranston motioned for her to enter the room. This was their routine. Elle would have her hour long session as Ro worked on school work in the waiting room. Then Ro would have a 45 minute session as Elle sat nervously in the waiting room. Then the last 15 minutes would be spent with both of them going over important issues that needed to be worked on. Ro gave Elle a small smile as she took a seat next to her.

"Today we talked about the BAU and being out in the field for the first time," Dr. Cranston started.

Elle turned to Ro. "Which would you like to start with?"

"The team," Ro replied.

"Do you have any concerns about being around the team?" Dr. Cranston asked. They had already discussed this, but for Elle's benefit she asked again.

"No," Ro replied. Dr. Cranston titled her head. "I'm worried they'll ask questions."

"I can't promise they won't," Elle told her truthfully, "but if you don't want to answer something they will understand. They want to get to know you, but they don't want to push you."

"Okay," Ro replied.

:::::::

 _Elle's house_

"What do you want for lunch kid?" Derek asked leaning over the couch.

"Grilled cheese," Rosie replied turning around to face Derek.

Derek lifted her over the back of the couch. "Let's go tell pretty boy and Mia."

The duo found Spencer and Mia looking over one of her school books. "Lunch!" Rosie announced startling them.

Mia stood up. "And what are we having for lunch?"

"Grilled cheese," Rosie replied.

Mia laughed. "I should have known. It's not like we've had it for the last week or anything."

"I'm glad you like it because it's one of the few things I can make without needing the fire department on speed dial," Derek joked.

"Trust me you're no worse than Andrew. He's actually set a fire in his kitchen before trying to boil noodles," Mia told him.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence."

:::::::

 _Kate's apartment_

Kate handed Charlotte a mug of hot chocolate as she took a seat across from her. "Addy go down for her nap?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Surprisingly."

"I am not looking forward to when Harper reaches the age where she wants to defy nap time," Charlotte said taking a sip of her drink.

There was a pause as Kate tried to choose the best words. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"That's the problem. I don't really know what's wrong. For once everything is actually pretty good, but it's like I know it won't last," Charlotte explained fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve.

"Do you need to talk to Rachel?" Kate asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'm just worried that the happiness won't last."

"I know it's hard, but you can't spend the happiness waiting for the bad. You enjoy the happiness for as long as you have it, and if something bad happens we figure it out together," Kate told her.

"I know," Charlotte whispered.

"And I'll remind you when ever I need to."

Charlotte gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kate said as she stood up. "Now how about we do some more painting before Addy gets up and decides to paint my carpet again?"

"Sure," Charlotte replied also standing up.

:::::::

 _The food court_

"They're going to kill us," Emily stated seriously as she eyed the several bags sitting next to them as they sat down for lunch.

"Most definitely," Libby confirmed without her usual brightness.

"It's not that much. Besides it is my duty to spoil my new family," Penelope told them.

"I don't know about Kate and Charlotte, but I have a pretty good feeling Elle's going to kill us," JJ informed her.

Penelope shook her head. "I didn't get that much for them."

"PG there are ten bags here," Emily pointed out.

"It's not all for them," Penelope corrected.

"Six of them are. That's two bags per kid packed with clothes and toys," Emily said.

Libby leaned back in her chair. "I hope you've made peace because we are dead. I know what they're capable off. They'll kill us slowly and enjoy it."

"You guys are exaggerating," Penelope said.

"I don't know," JJ said thinking about how Elle had been on the team.

"We'll be fine," Penelope told them.

"Famous last words," Libby said before taking a sip of her soda. "We better enjoy our last meal."

Penelope turned to Harper. "Your mom wouldn't hurt us, would she?"

Harper just giggled.

:::::::

 _The park_

After his meeting Aaron and Haley had taken Jack to the park. Currently Haley was watching them from a picnic table as they kicked around a soccer ball. She turned her head when she heard voices approaching.

"Do you think it would be weird if I joined them?" A teenage girl asked.

The older man shook his head. "I'm sure Agent Hotchner wouldn't mind."

The girl smiled as she handed a camera to the man. Haley watched as the girl approached her husband and son. Aaron paused to introduce the girl before they jumped back into their game.

"May we sit?" The man asked. Haley nodded. "My names Andrew I work with your husband."

Jamie offered a hand. "And I'm Jamie and that's Jackie."

Haley shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Haley."

Jackie turned around. "Jamie come play with us."

Jamie shrunk back shaking his head. "I don't know."

Jackie huffed. "Come on Jay."

Andrew gently nudged him forward. "Go on," He encouraged.

Jamie stood up and hesitantly joined them; fumbling over the soccer ball a few times.

"How old are your kids?" Haley asked.

Andrew's eyes grew wide. "They're not my kids. I'm more of the fun uncle type who got roped in to playing chauffeur for the day."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed," Haley said.

"It's fine. They're good kids," Andrew told her.

:::::::

 _Emily's house_

Charlotte was getting Harper ready for bed as Emily and Libby were getting ready for their movie night. "You think she'll notice?" Libby asked.

"We snuck two bags of clothes in Harper's closet in hopes someone with an eidetic memory wouldn't notice," Emily replied.

"So, no. How long do you think we have?" Libby asked.

"Libby Ann Prentiss!"

Emily smirked. "I think your time just ran out."

Libby sent her sister a glare before getting up. "Tell Geo I love him."

:::::::

 **Chapter Question:** Did anyone recognize Dr. Cranston?


	11. Kate's Old Team

**AN:** Here you go. I hope you enjoy.

:::::::

 **Warning:** Mentions of Matt's, Charlotte's, and Libby's abduction.

:::::::

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Andrew asked Kate as they all gathered in the EYU's office.

"And do you really want us here for this?" JJ asked referring to the BAU.

Kate took a deep breath as she nodded. "I'm sure on both things."

"What did Jenny tell them to get them here?" Libby asked joining the adults.

Kate shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Erin just texted me that they're on their way up," Cruz announced.

"Places everyone," Andrew joked with a quiet clap of his hands.

Everyone formed a line hiding Kate from view. Just as they did Erin entered with Gibbs' team. Emily briefly met Ziva's gaze as they shared a knowing look. "I'm sure Director Shepard has informed you that this is a very unique opportunity. For about the last three years the FBI has been running a unit for teenagers who have high skills that could be of assets to our agencies. Starting next month the Elite Youth Unit will be shadowing the BAU. We would also like to offer our agents the chance to work with your team, and maybe try to work on relations between the FBI and NCIS. Agent Hotchner is the BAU's Unit Chief. And Agent Cruz is the EYU's Unit Chief. Why don't you introduce yourselves." Erin explained.

"Aaron Hotchner"

"Dave Rossi"

"Derek Morgan"

"Dr. Spencer Reid"

"Emily Prentiss"

"Jennifer Jareau, JJ, I'm the team's media liaison."

"Penelope Garcia, I'm their technical analyst."

"Matteo, Matt, Cruz"

"Andrew Walker, I'm kind of like an advisor/mentor."

"Same job, Elle Greenaway"

"Libby Prentiss, yes Emmy is my sister, and I'm the team's translator."

"Charlotte Gram, hacker"

"Clay Richardson," He placed and hand on Ro's shoulder, "Ro Diaz, defense."

"Noah Cooper, bomb and ballistics"

"Jamie Baxter, photography"

"Jackie Dunn, surveillance"

"Mia McHenry, forensics, and can I just say I love your work Ms. Scuito."

"Matt Shepard, Sniper"

Gibbs' team, minus Ziva, all turned to look at Jenny with varying thoughts. "Before you ask yes he is my son."

"Why didn't you tell us Jenny?" Tony asked a little hurt.

"With my job is was best the Matt's existence was under wraps; however, he's older now and with the EYU no longer hidden I had to tell you," Jenny explained. She could sense the anger from Gibbs and really wanted to move on from the conversation.

Ziva took a step forward. "As you know Jenny and I worked together before NCIS. I've also done some work with Emily before. Due to my connections I was part of recruiting the first few agents to the EYU. One of which was a former NCIS agent."

Gibbs' team all started exchange looks. "This is why we also wanted Ms. Scuito and Dr. Mallard here," Erin said.

"You guys might want to sit down for this," Libby said.

No one moved as the two teams parted to reveal a very nervous Kate. Abby was the first to react as her eyes filled with tears and she flung herself to wrap Kate in a bone crushing hug. Elle and Andrew both grabbed them to keep them from hitting the floor.

"But..." Timmy trailed off.

"I saw you," Tony stated.

Abby released Kate just enough so she could explain. "I was all set up by Ziva, Jenny, and myself. We knew Ari wouldn't quit with me alive, so we killed me. The plan was to return as soon as he was dead, but then there were rumors that there was still danger, so... you know they kept me dead. Then Jenny set it up for me to work with the EYU. What's a better agent to work for a nonexistent unit than a dead one? And after all the threats were handled I realized it was easier to be dead, I mean I told my family, but other than that I was dead to the world."

Tony turned to Ziva with anger. "You knew?"

"Tony I-" Ziva started.

Kate cut her off. "Tony you have to understand that this wasn't their faults. It was my decision, and mine alone."

"Mama," A voice broke their discussion. "Harper won't play with us."

Elle bent down to pick Rosie up. "If she doesn't want to play don't push her too."

Charlotte and Kate also bent down to pick up their kids. "This is my daughter Harper," Charlotte introduced. Harper grinned at the new strangers and waved.

"Rosie is my daughter," Elle introduced.

"Hi!" Rosie yelled with a wave.

Addy hid her face from the new people. Kate tried to get her to look at them. "She's usually not this shy, but this is my daughter Addy."

"You have a daughter?" Abby asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, She'll be four this year."

Abby took the time to get a better look at the toddler. "Hi"

"Addy say hi to your aunt Abby," Kate instructed. ( **AN:** This is where I realized I screwed up with giving Kate's daughter the name Addy. I apologize for the confusion that is sure to take place)

Addy hesitantly turned to the stranger. With Abby in sight her confidence grew. She instantly reached for the scientist's chocker. "Pointy."

Kate and Abby both chuckled. "Yes it is, so let's not play with it."

"Now that we've covered all the surprises can we start mingling?" Libby asked.

"Of course," Jenny told her.

 _ **:::::::**_

Gibbs had pulled Jenny out into the hall way as the teams all got to know each other. "I thought you trusted me?"

Jenny hung her head. "I do."

"You lied to me. I blamed myself for Kate's death," Gibbs told her.

"It was to protect her, her and Addy. Don't you have a few rules about protecting family?" Jenny asked with a knowing look.

Gibbs sighed in defeat. "What about you having a kid?"

"Same thing; I had to protect him. You know as good as anyone how far a parent will go to protect their child," Jenny reminded him.

Pain flashed through Gibbs' eyes. "Which is why you should have trusted me."

"I couldn't even trust myself. For eight days my son was stolen from me because one of my enemies wanted to get to me," Her volume rose. "Three kids went through hell because of me." She started crying, "Three kids who weren't the same when we found them in a room barely conscious, bruised and beaten, their blood pouring out onto the cold concrete. Three kids who, despite their outward mask, are still broken from things they won't discuss. Matt wouldn't speak the weeks following, Charlotte couldn't sleep and instead would sit staring at the wall for hours, and Libby clung to us as if we were her security blanket. All of it was my fault," Jenny finally broke and fell into Gibbs' arms.

He pulled her close to him as he stroked her hair and whispered that it wasn't her fault.

 _ **:::::::**_

Charlotte, Penelope, and Timmy were all sitting around a computer discussing in hacker lingo that Libby had given up trying to understand. Mia was excitedly telling Abby about how she planned to one day become a forensic scientist like her. Jackie was also talking with them. Clay, Noah, and Andrew had taken to talking with Tony as Jamie and Ro sat with them quietly. Libby and Matt had taken a seat with Ducky who was happily telling them stories of his ventures with Jenny and Gibbs in Europe. Rosie and Addy had also taken a seat around Ducky. Everyone else was sitting in a corner quietly whispering. Soon enough Jenny and Gibbs joined them.

"I feel like it's been forever since we've talked," Ziva addressed to Kate, Elle, and Emily.

"I know with everyone's case loads lately," Kate replied.

Emily turned to Aaron. "By the way I need the second weekend of March off."

Kate and Elle chimed in, "Me too."

Cruz chuckled. "Already taken care off."

"What's the second weekend of March?" Gibbs asked.

"Charlotte's birthday," Elle replied.

"Friday we're having a spa day, Saturday a family dinner, and Sunday a trip to the tattoo shop, and Monday just chilling at home," Emily said laying out their plan.

"And Andrew's babysitting that Friday," Kate said with a huge grin high-fiving Elle.

:::::::

"You have a kid," Tony repeated again in amazement as he and Kate chatted in her apartment. After everything that had happened that day she had invited him over to answer questions he had. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it," Kate told him.

"Did you know before, you know, left?" Tony asked.

Kate shook her head. "I had my suspicions, but it wasn't till Jenny forced me to take a test that I knew for a fact."

"How did you meet Jenny?"

"During my work for the secret service I met Director Shepard. He introduced me to his niece, Jenny. I knew Ziva too; though, we never actually met in person till after my 'death'."

Tony thought back to when they too had first met Ziva. "You know Abby hated her at first to the point of them ending up slapping each other."

Kate frowned. "I know, Ziva told me. Her and Jenny have kept me updated on your lives."

Before Tony could say anything else they were interrupted. "Mama?"

Kate turned to Addy who was standing at the doorway. "What do you need sweetie?"

"Can't sleep."

Kate sighed. "Come here."

Addy happily made her way to the couch and climbed up into Kate's lap. "Hi," Addy said to Tony.

"Hi," Tony replied.

"Addy this is one of mama's old team members, Tony," Kate introduced.

"Tony," Addy repeated the new name.

"It's nice to meet you Addy," Tony replied.

:::::::

Jenny and Gibbs were sitting in his basement, well Jenny was sitting while Gibbs walked around the frame of his boat sanding. Jenny looked down in her mason jar of bourbon gently swirling it to watch the liquid splash against the sides. Gibbs' own glass of bourbon sat on his work bench. "After everything we've been through you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Kate? Do you know how much I blamed myself?"

Jenny sighed. "I did what I had to do to keep Kate and Addy safe."

"Why now?" Gibbs asked turning to Jenny.

"The team is going public we couldn't exactly hide it anymore," Jenny replied. "I still think Erin and Matt are making a mistake."

"Why?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"They are already incredible now, imagine in a few years when they can move on to bigger agencies. They'll be unstoppable, but not if someone gets to them first. I just don't think we should be risking them more," Jenny admitted.

"Jen I know you, and I know you will keep them safe," Gibbs said patting her shoulder.

"I hope so," Jenny replied.


End file.
